


Jealousy

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Teasing, people hitting on Tony left and right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve asks Tony take him to a party to get him close to a criminal he's looking for, and instead he gets to see multiple people hit on Tony. Tony is having just a little too much fun with that.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cap-IronMan challenge fill for J - Jealousy, "Just Fuck Me Already"
> 
> Thank you so much Caz for looking this over after it exploded.

Tony spotted Steve in his nice but very nondescript black suit and tie across the room from him and smiled. With the way he was holding himself Steve looked less than a guest and more like just another security guy mingling with the crowd. Since they’d entered Steve had been keeping a good view of the room and been keeping to the walls, his arms folded in front of his chest whenever his eyes were determinedly trained on the room and Tony. It was hilarious.

Steve glared at him and Tony smiled at him and winked.

Coming here had been Steve's idea and Tony had warned him that he would probably not like it. Tony knew this crowd, and he knew Steve. Some things were just not going to go over well.

“I like seeing you in you elegant suits, all clean and handsome, dazzling the room, Tony,” Steve had insisted.

“You say that _now_ ,” he'd said in warning. “You won't like the party, I swear.”

“I'm not there to have a good time – or even enjoy you being all handsome and charming, Tony. Just get me in. I'll find the man I'm looking for and that's it.”

He'd known it was a bad idea, but how did you dissuade Captain America from following through when lives were at stake?

You _didn't_.

Someone touched his arm and he turned. Catherine Holloway, recently divorced and very aggressively on the lookout for a new man in her life, let her hand glide along Tony's arm and then kissed his cheek like they were old friends. And all the while, Tony could feel Steve's glare bore into his back.

Taking him along to one of these networking parties was an easy favor to grant him, when Steve was looking for any hint of an arms dealer who'd slipped through his fingers. But just about now Tony had a feeling Steve wasn't going to thank him that he’d gotten him in here, even if he happened to get closer to his target.

He could feel the frustration roll off him even from here.

But then - he _had_ warned him.

Now that he was moving around the room - people walking up to him to shake his hand, women in beautiful dresses looking at him through their eyelashes and laughing at all his worst jokes, and some men making sure he knew exactly how interested they were to get in bed with him – and not in the business sense _at all_ \- he was smugly smiling to himself and then threw a covert glance at his lover. Steve was already bristling and that was always a good look on Steve.

Alright – maybe, just maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all

“You're looking glum,” Tony said under his breath, while he pretended to take a sip from his glass of sparkling water. Carrying around an old fashioned SHIELD earpiece had been out of the question, so Tony had provided their communications tech himself, made it nearly invisible and secure. Even if Steve ran with the agents right now, Tony would not have him use anything less than Avengers level tech.

“You're distracting,” Steve whispered back and he allowed himself a quick half-smile as he met Tony's eyes very briefly across the room.

They were both used to this kind of work, but under current circumstances – Steve watching him as he talked to people to find out who was here tonight - it felt like a scene from an old-fashioned spy movie. Tony wondered if Steve felt just as silly.

“We could have just come together,” he mumbled.

“Too obvious,” Steve shot back, determined to stick to his plan, even though he wasn't scanning the room as attentively as he should be, when his eyes were glued to Tony more often than not.

The next socialite was already approaching and Tony pulled the glass of water from his lips to be ready for small talk or business. “Ah, Tony,” the woman said with that perfect flair of familiarity that was normal in these circles, even though Tony had no idea who she was. He was sure he was going to find out soon enough, because she and her circle started gathering around him as if they'd just waited for the cue. Tony was a sought after business partner, and money in the bank. It was equally likely that he was going to be introduced to a daughter in search of a nice billionaire to bag, be presented with a wonderful idea for a business partnership or asked to donate to a charity. Some here were the same bored rich people you met at all of these functions, some were just here hoping to get the right connections to move up in the world.

Tony knew how this game was played, somewhere between chess and flirtation. You gave people what they wanted: a smile, a compliment, your attention and sometimes your disdain and they'd give you what you wanted as long as both parties got something out of it.

At events like these he'd learned the true value of his charm and he knew how to turn it on full force when it was needed. None of these people here were important enough to convince or charm today, but he was laying it on thick. Today he was playing it up for a special audience – the _only_ audience that counted.

Today it wasn't just business and socializing. Today was: Tony exchanging smiles, business cards and niceties watched and carefully scrutinized by an undercover Captain America, who Tony knew had a weakness for him when he was playing the public figure – and who had just enough of a possessive streak to make this fun. With every step he made around the room like steps in an invisible Tango, he was dancing with Steve and his tendency to be overprotective and maybe just a bit jealous sometimes; Tony was perfectly aware that Steve's eyes were following him, keeping track of him and the people who got close.

“Anyone you want me to talk to? Check them out?” Tony asked under his breath after he extracted himself from a group surrounding Gareth Hart. Hart was old money and he had his hands in a lot of tech businesses across the country, so he and Tony bumped shoulders now and again. He was also an attractive charming man, a little older than Tony, and he never failed to express to Tony how much of an Iron Man fan he was – and just with the right kind of emphasis on _interest_ that made it sound like he was waiting for Tony's invitation to be more forward.

Gossip had it that Tony was just exactly Hart's type for the fun and games parts that came after business. So far the “Iron Man” part was what kept the man from being more aggressive in his flirtation. And Tony wasn't new to the game. So far he had managed to skillfully avoid anything that went too close into the realm of acknowledging that any sort of attraction or flirting was going on at all. A short look towards Steve told him though that his lover had picked up on the slightly too interested vibe.

His eyes were a steely blue and his jaw was set in an expression of displeasure.

“I think the guy just now checked _you_ out,” Steve answered his question with an exasperated huff that sent a shiver down Tony's back. His voice was a rumbling whisper in Tony's ear. “Stay clear of that one.”

“Ah,” Tony shot back, “that's only because he thinks I'm single and looking for a fun time. I'm a known philanderer, you know?”

“People don't know you at all,” Steve said flatly.

He smiled over at him then, not caring much about who saw it. “Not like you, no.”

There was another quiet huff and a nod, gaze still intense. Then Steve walked a little further along the wall to take up a different position. Tony had a feeling that Steve had already spotted one of his target's associates and soon, their fun byplay would have to come to an end. Steve had a more important mission than watching his partner play society darling and get all hot and bothered about it.

Shame.

Tony knew from experience that a jealous Steve got very _enthusiastic_ between the sheets.

Shaking his head to get the notion out of his mind, he joined another group, shook more hands, was introduced to an author who asked the strangest questions and to a society blogger who wanted a selfie with him. Tony played along, not missing any steps of the dance he was falling back into. He ended up back in the usual crowd of “serious” business men who liked him best when they could ignore he was occasionally saving the world in a red and gold suit of armor.

“Have you met Theodore?” someone – maybe even Hart – asked and shoved a good-looking guy in a nice dark suit at him, whose hand he shook politely.

Immediately after the introduction he forgot all about the man, because the author returned with more questions.

And Steve – Steve was still watching him very intently from across the room.

“The thing is,” Steve whispered casually, “that I can't blame any of these nice men and women here for wanting to get with you. I've been thinking about nothing but getting you out of that suit since you put it on.”

He smirked. Of course, Steve would choose this very moment to remind him that he had a playful side. He hoped his pointed look said: _Tell me more._

“Is he your bodyguard?”

The voice came from his left and when Tony looked over he recognized the man he'd been introduced before – Theodore something.

“My _bodyguard_?” He heard Steve make an amused sound as he caught every word of the conversation.

“Yeah,” the man nodded vaguely in Steve's direction. “He's been watching you all evening and I was wondering. If he's a stalker you should be scared.”

Tony blinked. Had they been that obvious? Well, yes, they probably had been. Because Tony was enjoying this just a little too much.

“You may have heard that I'm my own bodyguard,” Tony said and grinned. It was an old joke. His friends were teasing him with his old cover story to this day, but he _had_ managed to fool everyone for a long time.

“I heard, yeah, _Iron Man_ ,” he laughed, then he looked at Steve as if he was contemplating something. “Everyone knows that you're one of the heroes.”

Steve _glared_ back at the man from his place against the wall, gaze intense and unfriendly. It could have been taken for the unmistakable warning of a man here to protect his client, but even for that it was a little too intense.

Feeling his throat go dry and warmth spread through him, Tony nearly missed the next words.

“It's why I was wondering,” Theodore said. “He's been watching really closely. Only you.”

Across the room Steve turned away a bit to mask that his lips were moving. “Yes, I have,” he said. “And you better tell him I'm watching him too right no. _Very closely._ ”

Tony chuckled, realized that present company had caught the sound and was watching him now with amused interest. He needed to give him something; some explanation or cover story to put him at ease.

“He's my bodyguard,” he said softly. “And he's taking his job very seriously. A little too seriously, considering who he's protecting. Don't tell anyone. This is mostly an insurance requirement. Not good for the superhero reputation to have this get around.”

“Ah,” Theodore said and his eyes strayed back towards Steve and he smirked and nodded as if he understood now, as if Steve had just become an unimportant distraction, easily dismissed. “Of course, Mr. Stark. I won't tell anyone”

“Tony, please,” he said, although he didn't like the way this man was now looking at Steve – and then back at him with a masking smile. There was something too calculated and studied about it.

From the corner of his vision, he noticed Steve rolling his eyes. But Tony turned fully towards Theodore and gave him one of the charming smiles that worked so well on camera and extracted himself to look for different company.

“I'm sorry, Mr Stark,” Steve whispered mockingly. “I see one of the people I'm looking for. Iron Man may have to look after himself for a while. Don't be too charming with anyone while I'm away. I don't want things to get out of hand.”

He rolled his eyes and nodded, pretending he was nodding amiably at someone across from him and returned to the safer topics of stock markets and business ventures. Steve quietly slipped from view like he'd never been there.

No point in being too charming when your favorite audience wasn't around to see it anyway.

* * *

The evening remained uneventful for Tony and without Steve's voice in his ear and his smoldering gaze following him around the room most of the fun was taken out of being here. He hadn't been out in the “normal” world like this in weeks, and it was a nice distraction to be out of the workshop, the boardroom and office - and _not_ because he was fighting super villains - but now with Steve gone Tony got bored of the conversation quickly.

There was a big pile of actual work for him waiting at the Tower and there was this one armor update he wanted to implement as soon as possible... The test had looked promising. He texted Pepper to see if Tony Stark was needed or if he was free to go back to Avengers Tower and vanish behind the superhero guise for a while. Distracted he walked toward the edge of the crowd, typing fast and hoping for a quick answer.

People smiled at him and he smiled back, not sure how many of these smiles actually hid a dagger that was meant for his back or some less dangerous intention. He chuckled to himself, realizing that he'd missed jumping into the shark pool a little, but not enough to stay.

He made his way to the bar and set down the phone to wait for Pepper's message, then impatiently picked it up again. Was Happy around to pick him up?

“Water?” the waiter asked neutrally.

“Something non-alcoholic,” he replied. “Cider if you have some.”

The man nodded dutifully and drew him up a glass as if it was sparkling champagne and sat it down before him, while he fiddled with his phone. Maybe it was time to leave and make sure Steve had come back from his mission in one piece? Should he wait or just return to the Tower?

_He's a grown man and Captain America, Tony. He doesn't need you to look out for him._

Except when he did.

They all needed someone at their back sometimes. He didn't put the phone down, but with one hand discreetly tapped his earpiece.

Nothing.

Steve must be out of range or had cut the line.

“Tony!” He looked up at the caller and wasn't even half surprised to find both Gareth Hart and Theodore Whateverhisnamewas had approached the bar together. He had half expected the two of them to hook up and leave early, when he'd caught them deeply engrossed in conversation some time before, but now both men were watching him expectantly.

_Expectantly._

Oh god, where was Cap when you really wanted him to scare off the admirers? Tony kept from grinning at the ridiculousness of it all. Perhaps it was fortunate that Captain America was no longer around. This was a little over the top even by the standards of Tony Stark himself.

“Gareth,” he said amiably and tried to assess the situation. The men were standing close together, both watching him.

So what was this? Was there a bet going on about who could charm the pants off of Iron Man? Was there an agreement to play wingman? Were they honest to god hoping to get him into a threesome? Because, wow, _that_ hadn't happened to him since his darkest and wildest party days.

“Business?” the man nodded to his phone, his smile not neutral at all. He wanted to know if Tony was expected somewhere.

“Always, of one kind or another, yes,” Tony answered with the sort of finality that didn't invite more questions.

“It must be so hard to relax for someone like you. Get away from it all.”

Up until this point he'd always enjoyed Gareth' company and the easy way he smiled and flirted with him - like Tony was just some attractive guy to be picked up at a party. It was better than the looks of awe and hostility he got sometimes. But right now he really just wanted an excuse to slip out and go back to being the Tony Stark who ran around in track pants and oily t-shirts until Steve had enough of it and dragged him to the shower, the bedroom or – if he'd not eaten for a while – the kitchen.

Calling up his best aloof party smile, he cocked his head and said: “You'd be surprised.”

Hadn't Steve promised him to get him out of this suit later? That would be a good way to relax after this; just another reason to get out of here though.

Gareth laughed. He had a pleasant, husky baritone and he was so unmistakably going for a come on, that Tony turned a little towards him in expectation. He would be nice and let him down gently. It was amusing and flattering to be in this situation, but also made him feel like he'd led the poor man on by not right out rebuffing his advances earlier. Today Tony had even encouraged the flirting a little more than he usually would – and all to rile up Steve.

“Must be hard to find the right partner when you're always so busy,” Gareth said and to Tony's surprise Theodore sat down on a bar stool on the other side of him.

“And you have the choice tonight,” Theodore added. “But you don't have to make up your mind if you don't want to.”

 _Oh god,_ he thought and tried very hard not to laugh out loud. People probably thought that this was his life, but he didn't actually get offers like this that often.

“Come on, Tony, you're single and this is just some harmless fun... You seemed interested earlier.”

_Not in you, Theo. Not in you, sorry.”_

He could read on Garth's face that he hadn't planned on approaching Tony quite this forwardly, before he'd given an indication he was actually open to it, but now he needed to keep up with the younger man.

Tony needed to say something first and spare them all the embarrassment.

Biting his lip, he tried to put it very delicately: “I'm flattered, guys. But I'm not the price in some competition. And I 'm _not_... Well, I didn't actually come here alone. I'm not here _alone_.” Which technically wasn't a lie, even if he had no idea if Steve even was in the same building right now. _Building. Neighborhood. Hell, with a flying car who knows where he was by now._ “Theo here told me, you brought a bodyguard? Nice broad shoulders?”

Trying very hard not to laugh because he was half afraid that Gareth would now make the most outrageous offer possible, he looked straight into his eyes and smiled softly. “Yeah, that one. He's my plus one.”

“He left the room more than an hour ago, Tony. You need to hire better personnel.”

“For security or companionship?” Tony shot back, getting irritated.

“You don't hire for security,” Gareth said smugly as if he'd figured out something very important. “Is he giving you a good time when he's around, your plus one? I'm sure we can improve on that. _I_ can. You'll see I've... What can he give you, your...?”

Tony's eyes widened and his throat went dry. He'd expected some outrageous flirting alright; Gareth had never disappointed there. But this new directness came as an uncomfortable surprise. He tried to get up from his chair to just leave. He _was_ Iron Man after all. Why the hell wasn't he leaving?

“The _best_ time,” a third voice interjected and all three of them half-turned to find Steve standing behind them. 

Having been distracted until now by the situation Tony had found himself in, he only now noticed the sudden muted murmuring of the guests around them. People were staring.

At Steve.

Because Steve stood there with narrowed eyes bleeding from a cut on the forehead, still dressed in his black suit that was rumpled and had a torn sleeve. He wasn't in his chain mail and cowl, but there was his highly recognizable shield on his arm, identifying him well enough to the room at large.

“Did you get your guy, Cap?” Tony asked conversationally, grabbing and bagging his phone. They were obviously done here now.

“Yes,” Steve said and grinned. “In SHIELD custody. Thanks for taking me to this _lovely_ party, Tony. It wasn't boring at all. Now – my ride has gone up in flames and I hoped to catch one with you?”

“A ride?” He laughed and wasn't paying attention to his two exasperating suitors anymore. Steve was the only audience he cared for anyway. “Iron Man at your service, Cap.”

Curtly he nodded at Gareth, expression tight, and completely ignored Theodore. He turned on the bar stool to get to his feet, but before he got up, Steve held out his hand for him to take. He blinked at it before accepting the courtesy and finally let Steve pull him to his feet in front of all these people.

“Gentlemen,” Steve said to the still flabbergasted men at the bar. “Mr. Stark has a prior engagement, I'm afraid.”

“I wasn't sure you still remembered, Steve.” Tony chuckled and let himself be led from the room at a brisk pace. “You're a master strategist, so I suppose you're aware you made us _the_ gossip story of New York circles for years to come.”

Steve smirked at him. “Good, then maybe next time some people will know not to proposition you. Did they really think you'd just..?”

“Everyone thinks I'm like that, Steve.” And Steve growled angrily, taking offense on his behalf. Tony couldn't help it. He laughed, breathless and just a little turned on by the display of emotion. “You're so... hot when you get all worked up and jealous.”

The heated look Steve threw his way said it all.

“It's sexy,” he added. “Extremely sexy.”

In a deserted hallway, Steve thought he was winning the argument that wasn't even starting yet by kissing him thoroughly.

Only Tony, grinning to himself and letting Steve kiss him with fervor, knew who had come out as the winner of this evening's private competition.

* * *

Steve watched him extract himself from the armor, arms folded in front of his chest, face closed off. His eyes were following every movement until Tony stood in front of him in the same tailored suit from the party.

“We make a handsome pair,” Tony remarked to break the silence, even though Steve's shirt was a mess and there was still the cut on the forehead that was already healing. It wasn't the shirt he was looking at right now anyway.

His lover's gaze was intense.

“Yes, we do,” Steve agreed and without another word, grabbed him by the writs and led him out of the armory to the elevator. Once inside he shoved Tony against the wall to kiss him. “Do you have any idea what seeing you flirt with other men while dressed in my favorite suit did to me?” he growled.

“Ah, so it _is_ a favorite. I'll keep that in mind for later. And, hey! I didn't start it and I didn't flirt.”

Steve nuzzled his cheek. “I know – and yet you played along so nicely. Because I was watching. Because you knew what it was doing to me.”

They had reached their level; Tony's wide bed was waiting for them in the half darkness of the room. “You wanted me to draw attention so you'd fly under the radar. You didn't do a good job of that, by the way. People caught you staring at me...”

“I was glaring most of the time.”

“Yes,” Tony whispered, “and you promised to get me out of the suit later.”

Steve made an impatient sound, somewhere between growl and agreement, hands found Tony belt and started opening it, while he was simultaneously steering both of them towards the bed.

“I know. I keep my promises.”

He helped Tony out of the jacket and put it to the side. “What do you think he wanted to suggest for your broad-shouldered bodyguard?” he asked, as he carefully shrugged out of his own jacket.

Tony had wondered about that. “I don't...”

“Do you think he's the type who'd enjoy to watch?”

Steve said it so heatedly and so unkindly that Tony gasped. Their gazes locked. The passion jumped over like a spark and Tony's throat went dry. Steve was staring again, not glaring at anyone, but training his whole attention on him, undressing him with his eyes.

 _Woah,_ he thought and felt frozen in place while Steve stepped back to him and let a hand glide along his jaw, in a soft and reverent gesture that took his breath away. “Do you think he's thinking about what I'm doing to you now?” Steve asked.

Tony swallowed. “Wow, Mr. Apple Pie and Sunshine...”

He never ended the thought, because Steve pushed him down on the mattress, slid over him like a predator who'd been on the prowl and finally got to pounce, kissed him, pushed him into the duvet with his weight. After the long drawn out dance of the evening it was like all the pent up need uncoiled, and crashed down over them in a tsunami of lust. Tony could feel Steve's excitement, and his body answered, had been ready to answer this call for hours.

“God, Steve, just fuck me already. It was so hot being watched by you. Your eyes were following me around the room, and I was thinking about nobody else but...”

“And I just wanted all of them to know that only I get you like this.”

Out of breath and arching his back against the mattress, Tony exhilarated chuckle turned into helpless moan when Steve started to unbutton his shirt slowly. “No, no, no,” he said and started to pull at his pants. “Just fuck me. I need you so much.”

Eyes blazing and ready to just go with it, Steve groaned.

“Please, please,” Tony begged, not doubting for a second that Steve wanted this as desperately as he did.

Finally Steve covered him with his whole body; they fumbled with their clothing, too needy and impatient to wait any longer.

They were still half dressed, but Tony pushed and pulled and writhed against the sheets, until Steve slid into place between his legs and pushed him down with his weight, his body as warm and heavy as his gaze. “I need to...” Steve gasped, but he was already pushing a finger into Tony, to stretch and prepare him. “Tony, god, you drive me crazy sometimes.”

The burn of the intrusion lessened and Tony, muscles loosening, let himself rut against the finger.

“Steve, I... I don't want to wait any longer.”

And Steve didn't either. With some maneuvering Steve could finally push into him. He gasped, in pain, relief, more pain and moaned: “Yes, please, yes.”

Steve mumbled against his throat, his breath ghosting against his skin. Tony felt the words, intimate like they were sinking into him. They were so close he smelled Steve, his musk mingling with Tony's own excitement.

“I meant to be gentle,” Steve murmured, apologetic and desperate and lost, grasping Tony wrist and pulling it up, “I'd planned to be gentle.”

“I'm done with being courted. Just give it to me.”

“Pushy,” Steve said, his voice a hoarse whisper. And then he, on top and in control, made a small whisper of surrender and gave into his stronger desire, gave in to Tony, who was raking his back with his fingernails, asking for more, more and more.

They melted into one, riding the waves of frustration, need and pleasure together. And while Steve's lips worked the word “mine” into Tony's skin over and over again until he felt branded and owned, until he forgot to beg and moan, the short thought sprang up, bringing Steve to that party had seemed like a bad idea at first.

How lucky he was to have been wrong.

So very lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/171847456160/jealousy-just-fuck-me-already-navaan-marvel) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/595308.html).


End file.
